This invention relates generally to a decorative lighting fixture. More particularly, this invention relates to a decorative lighting fixture comprising a string of lights, each light having a bulb and including means thereon for receiving and forming an airtight connection with an inflatable balloon. As a result, the light bulb from each light is disposed within the inflated balloon to produce a distinctive and attractive appearance.
It is well known that there is an ever present need for novel and attractive contemporary lighting fixtures for use in social, business and other gatherings such as parties, weddings, meetings, conventions, restaurants, etc. Such lighting fixtures take on added significance and utility if they function in a decorative fashion as well as providing lighting. It is also known that elastomeric balloons have become increasingly popular for use as decorations in such social and other settings. As a result, there is a need for new and different methods for utilizing balloons in novel and attractive decorative assemblies. Important considerations in design of such balloon-type decorations include low production costs, ease of assembly and installation, and ability to customize and tailor the decoration for the peculiar needs of the particular social gathering.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a unique decorative lighting fixture which utilizes a balloon motif so as to provide a decoration which is attractive and adaptable for a variety of social, business and other gatherings.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a balloon-type decorative lighting fixture which not only functions decoratively, but also provides a significant amount of lighting.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a balloon-type decorative lighting fixture which can be produced at a low cost and is easy to assemble and install.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a balloon-type decorative lighting fixture which can be easily customized and tailored to fit the peculiar needs of the particular social gathering.